Adorable bibliothécaire
by Goul
Summary: Minos n'était pas inquiet. Il n'était pas inquiet du fait que Rune, son amant, semble avoir oublié que le lendemain, c'était Noël. One-shot, Yaoi.


**Résumé :** Minos n'était pas inquiet. Il n'était pas inquiet du fait que Rune, son amant, semble avoir oublié que le lendemain, c'était Noël.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genre :** Romance / Yaoi / Humour ?

**Raiting :** K

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^ ! Plaisanterie à part, je tiens m'excuser pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse concernant les un an de ma fic **Une autre vie, un présent à partager**. Je ne vais pas vous faire un roman de ma vie, mais disons que je suis passée par un mauvaise passe. Alors, entre l'abandon de la fac, les remises en question, les crises avec ma mère, j'espère que vous comprenez que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire. Ça va beaucoup mieux à présent, et j'ai retrouvé aussi bien l'inspiration que la motivation d'écrire. Je vous fais donc ce petit cadeau pour les fêtes de fin d'année ^^.

Juste un petit mot pour **Une autre vie**. J'en suis à 1/3 du chapitre 05 et sachez que je ferais tout pour le sortir le plus vite possible (malgré le fait qu'il avance à pas de fourmis…).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout,

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !**

* * *

**Adorable bibliothécaire**

Minos n'était pas inquiet. Pas du tout. Il n'était _absolument_ pas inquiet que l'on soit la veille de Noël et que son amant, Rune du Balrog, semblait l'avoir légèrement _oublié_. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était le tout premier Noël qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble - et accessoirement, leur premier Noël tout court -, ni comme si le Juge avait passé deux mois à se casser la tête pour trouver un cadeau qui, à défaut de plaire à son bibliothécaire, serait susceptible de l'intéresser. Car il était bien connu qu'à part ses précieux livres, le plus jeune Norvégien n'aimait pas grand-chose. Sauf Minos, mais lui était en quelque sorte l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Il avait d'ailleurs été le premier surpris lorsque Rune avait répondu favorablement à sa déclaration - qui avait été orchestré par Eaque suite à la perte d'un pari, puisque lui-même pensait que son amour était à sens unique et donc comptait rester silencieux sur ses sentiments.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que lui, Minos du Griffon, Juge des Enfers, n'était _pas inquie_t. Et il défiait quiconque d'_oser_ prétendre le contraire.

- Seigneur Minos ?

- QUOI ?!

Sylphide du Basilic, qui accompagnait son supérieur jusqu'à son bureau car transportant plusieurs dossier pour celui-ci, se figea avant de déglutir face au regard assassin que lui décocha le Juge.

- Ce… c'est juste que vous avez l'air soucieux, alors…

Le Belge se tut précipitamment devant l'aura meurtrière que le Norvégien émit et qui promettait mille souffrances à toute personne qui aurait le malheur de subir son courroux. Le jeune Spectre se mit à réfléchir rapidement, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour déclencher une tel réaction, et tenta de rattraper le coup.

- C'est que… Vous voyez… Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous semblez ailleurs et, heu… on est plusieurs à se demander ce qui vous arrive et à s'inquiéter, alors, heu…

Sylphide est la vague impression qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose. Il crut que sa dernière heure fut arrivée jusqu'à ce que le Juge fasse brusquement volte-face.

- Et bien mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Aboya-t-il en s'éloignant rageusement.

Le représentant de l'étoile céleste de la victoire soupira de soulagement tout en adressant un remerciement à son Dieu. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son supérieur et mit un point d'honneur à ne plus desserrer la mâchoire pour le reste du trajet.

Minos, lui, fulminait. Il avouait ne pas avoir été très concentré ces derniers temps, bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune incidence avec son travail. Il reconnaissait également qu'il était un peu sur les nerfs, sa réaction avec le jeune Belge le démontrait clairement. Mais de là à dire qu'il était « soucieux »… N'importe quoi !

… … Bon d'accord… Il l'était _peut-être_ un peu… Voir beaucoup…

Le Norvégien poussa un énorme soupir en franchissant la porte de son bureau. A quoi bon se le cacher plus longtemps ? Vu qu'apparemment, il n'y avait que lui que ça trompait. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il était tellement persuadé que Rune avait oublié la fête, à supposer qu'il eut été au courant. En même temps, il était fort probable que ce genre de célébrations soit le cadet des soucis du Balrog.

Minos poussa un second soupir en s'asseyant et congédia Sylphide après que ce dernier ait déposé les dossiers sur le meuble devant lui. Toute cette situation lui rappelait une conversation qu'il avait eu avec les deux autres Juges.

C'était peu de temps après que le bibliothécaire ait accepté d'être avec lui. Le Griffon se plaignait à ses collègues du manque d'enthousiasme de celui-ci pour leur relation. Eaque avait ricané en lui disant que, de toute façon, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose d'un type complètement obsédé par des bouquins, maniaque de l'ordre, frigide, insensible, hypersensible au bruit, misanthrope et acariâtre. Ce à quoi Minos avait répliqué que c'était tellement mieux d'être avec un oiseau de feu qui avait le sang chaud, susceptible, agressif, asocial, insolent, présomptueux et réfractaire. Et sous les yeux amusés de Rhadamanthe, une dispute avait commencé entre les deux Juges. Ce dernier s'était faite la réfection à haute voix qu'il était heureux de ne pas voir ce genre de problème avec son Dragon des mers. Le Népalais et le Norvégien avaient alors riposté en lui faisant remarquer que débuter une relation en s'entre-tuant n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sain. Les trois Spectres avait ensuite continué à s'envoyer des pics sur leur amant respectif jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Revenant l'instant présent, Minos soupira pour la troisième fois en l'espace d'une heure. Autun il détestait donner raison au Garuda, il devait avouer que sa description de Rune collait parfaitement. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il avait des tonnes de travail à faire, aussi se secoua-t-il mentalement pour se concentrer sur ses dossiers.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Il avait dû perdre la notion du temps, car lorsque Minos releva les yeux de sa paperasse, il était pratiquement minuit. Il s'étira, étant légèrement engourdis d'être resté dans la même position aussi longtemps. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir en entendant toquer à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit-il fermement de sa puissante voix.

La personne obtempéra, et le Griffon fut surpris de voir son amant rentrer.

- Rune ?

- Seigneur Minos. Le salua celui-ci. Je m'excuse de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais comme je savais que vous ne dormiez pas encore et que vous détestez avoir du retard dans vos dossiers, je vous apporte ceux-ci, que je viens de terminer.

Il désigna la petite pile de papiers qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Le Juge eut un léger sourire. Décidément, le Balrog le connaissez bien.

- Merci. Déposes-les là, puis vas te coucher. Tu en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui. Le congédia-t-il.

Une fois encore, Rune obéit et déposa son paquet devant son supérieur. Celui-ci se saisit de la première feuille et commença à la parcourir. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en constatant que son second était toujours là et qu'il n'était pas sorti, comme il le lui avait demandé. Ce qui était très inhabituel.

- Rune ? Il y a autre chose ?

L'interpellé sembla hésiter, comme en plein dilemme, avant de s'avancer silencieusement et de poser délicatement une petite boite blanche enrubannée de ruban doré.

- Joyeux Noël.

Les mots avaient trébuché hors de la bouche du jeune Spectre, mais Minos ne le remarqua qu'à peine, trop abasourdi. Les yeux fixaient sur le paquet, il était dans une sorte de transe.

- … On est encore le 24. Fut la seule chose que son cerveaux buggé trouva à lui faire dire.

- Non, il est minuit passé. Contra machinalement le procureur.

Toujours dans un état second, le Juge jeta un regard à la vieille horloge accrochée au mur. 00H01. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était officiellement le 25 Décembre, et donc le jour de Noël.

Cette découverte ramena brusquement Minos à la réalité.

- Tu t'en es souvenu ! Rayonna-t-il.

Comme quoi, il avait eu raison de ne pas être inquiet.

Le Balrog, en revanche, ne partagea pas sa joie.

- Evidemment que je me suis souvenu ! Ma mémoire est infaillible ! Affirma-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Mais toute l'attention du Griffon était déjà tourné vers le petit cadeau.

- Je me demande ce que c'est ! S'exclama-t-il, extatique, pendant qu'il manipulait la petite boîte.

- Ça va te plaire. Assura Rune, indifférent. C'est toi qui l'a choisi, après tout.

- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Questionna le Juge, qui s'agitait comme un enfant.

- Ouvre et tu verras ! Répliqua son subordonné, polaire.

Minos défit délicatement le ruban en fil d'or et le posa sur son bureau. Puis, impatient, il ouvrit la boîte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il en resta bouche bée.

Une magnifique montre platine reposait dans un écrin de velours pourpre. L'objet était finalement ouvragé et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il lui était également familier…

- Ah !

Il se souvint.

- C'est la montre que j'avais vu lorsqu'on était parti en vacances au nord de la Norvège !

Ça avait d'ailleurs été leur seule et unique vacances. Deux longues semaines sans travail, responsabilité ou quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec les Enfers. Seulement Rune et lui, seuls monde dans leur petit chalet. Deux semaines de pure rêve…

- En effet. Confirma le Balrog, indifférent.

- Mais c'était il y a plus de quatre mois ! Oui, je sais. Tu vas encore me dire que ta mémoire… Mais attend un peu… Tu n'a fait aucune demande pour aller à la surface depuis qu'on est revenu de Norvège ! Ce qui veut dire que la seule occasion que tu as eu pour acheter cette montre, c'était…

Minos se tut. Devant lui, Rune avait détourné le regard alors qu'une adorable petite rougeur colorée ses joues. Le Juge resta un instant étonné, avant qu'un sourire tendre ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il contourna son bureau et vint enrouler ses bras autour de son amant. Celui-ci et ne bougea pas, n'acceptant ni ne rejetant son geste.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu avais oublié Noël. Murmura doucement le Griffon. J'aurais dû mieux savoir, au vu de ta mémoire est infaillible.

Le jeune Norvégien resta un moment silencieux, puis prit finalement la parole.

- Pas si infaillible que ça, puisque j'ai déjà oublié cet incident.

Le Spectre reposa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur et s'appuya contre lui. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit et il resserra sa prise autour de son amant.

Oui, Rune était quelqu'un de complètement obsédé par ses livres, maniaque de l'ordre, frigide, insensible, hypersensible au bruit, misanthrope et acariâtre. Mais il y avait aussi des moments où il se montrait attentionné, affectueux, chaleureux, timide et mignon.

Et c'était ces moments-là qui faisait que Minos ne regrettait pas d'être tombé amoureux de cet adorable bibliothécaire.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, laissez donc une petite review ^^.

Bisous !


End file.
